She Moves In Her Own Way
by KookyQuirky
Summary: Why? Why does being a teenager have to suck so bad? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikIno, NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Oh geez.. Here I go again. So yeah this is my first story in like... 2 years? On a new account and I haven't really been into anime/manga in forever, but I guess I was inspired by finding some old stuff. So forgive me if this is terrible! :)

Chapter 1

"Mom! Im leaving!"

"Alright honey, have a good day!"

Sakura smiled and kissed her mother's cheek while she searched for keys in her plain black backpack. She walked into the sunshine, enjoying the fading summer heat. It was only a few weeks into the school year and already the fall chill could be felt creeping up. But, Sakura chose to ignore that thought. Instead she pulled out her phone and hit the send button twice, while starting her car.

"Hey Ino! Im on my way, so be ready in 5." She said as she cautiously pulled out. After receiving the affirmative, she dialed Naruto's number.

"Hey! Im getting Ino now so be waiting outside."

"Yeah, yeah" the boy muttered tiredly. Sakura shook her head and hung up. She threw her car into park and waited for her friend.

Once the platinum blonde was seated next to her, she pulled away and on to Naruto's.

"Guess what I found out," Ino announced while the boy adjusted his things.

"You're pregnant." Well, _someone_ earned themselves a smack in the face.

"Idiot! No, we get a new boy today!" She rolled her eyes. Sakura raised her eyebrows in concern.

"Great, another douche bag." She said sarcastically. Ino took out her phone while still replying.

"According to his files, Tenten said that's exactly what he is."

Naruto groaned, "Nooo! At this rate I'll never get a girlfriend!"Ino and Sakura shared a look. Naruto was hopeless at getting a date.

_'He could if he'd just open his eyes and ask Hinata out!'_ She inwardly laughed at the thought of Naruto asking her other friend out. She'd probably faint and Neji would no doubt kill him. She shook her head and pulled into a parking spot. She grabbed her bag and locked the doors before jogging to catch up with her classmates. They talked casually before seeing their usual gang so Sakura took the chance to survey them and see what they were wearing.

Ino had shorts and a gray hoodie over a purple tank top with black vans sneakers. Naruto had guys fit skinnies and a plain white shirt with his usual orange jacket and converse. Hinata wore a navy blue sundress and black flats. Neji was in an off-white button up with he sleeves rolled up and his own loose skinnies. Tenten wore a gray shirt stopping right above her skinny jeans that led to gray vans. Sakura herself wore a blue plaid short sleeve button up and skinnies and black flats (different from Hinata's).

"So what's this guy supposed to be like, huh, Tenten?" The pink haired girl interrupted. Then brunette thought for a moment.

"Well according to the files on him in the office, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he got kicked out of his old _private_ school for not dressing in uniform and being rude to all of the teachers."

Sakura scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "What? He didn't want the fortune he spent of mommy and daddy's money on American Eagle and Hollister to go to waste? Aw, poor thing. He must been _such_ an outcast!" She was so caught up in talking she didn't notice her friends motioning at her to shut the fuck up.

"Not exactly."

"EEP!" Sakura jumped and whirled around. Her frightened green eyes peered at a new face. "U-uhm.." She said weakly. The boy was.... _gorgeous!_ her mind shouted. She shook her head and looked at him. He had black hair, a black shirt with a slight dip into an almost non-existent v, and skinny jeans that had a killer fit. He smirked and blatantly checked her.. he exaggerated for Christ's sake! The poor girl could feel her cheeks heat up and blood pound in her ears.

The fucker _smirked._

_'The fuck he did!'_ Sakura narrowed her eyes. She glared as he walked away, getting obvious stares from girls and guys.

"Told you he was a dick." She muttered as she turned to her friends. They all laughed except for Ino who just stared after him.

"Damn girl!" she said looking to the pink haired girl. "You should tap that!" Sakura choked and sputtered.

"What?!" she waved her hands and shook her snorted.

"Pssh, he was so into you. And you need some action."

"For realz, yo" Naruto chimed in.

"Oh, whatever. He's a stuck up asshole." Sakura replied as she walked away to her calculus took her normal seat in the back and rolled her eyes, still thinking about what her so-called friends had said. _'No way.'_ she thought as she pulled out her binder and doodled on a page. She had the entire class sketched by the time the bell had rung. She copied the homework onto the next page and left without ever hearing a word from the teacher. She huffed and shuffled her feet to physics and sat at a lab station and waited for her only friend in the class to arrive. Her eyes wandered to look at the students.

"F-M-L" she groaned and slammed her head onto the fake wood table.

"What?" A figured asked from above her.

"Go away!" she half shouted and waved her hand randomly trying to hit it. The figured chuckled lowly.

"Why should I?" She felt a warm breath tickle her ear as the person whispered in her hair. She lifted her head at stared menacingly at him.

"KIBA! Just sit damn it!" She laughed and pulled him into the seat. He grinned and hugged her.

She smiled widely and said "You'll never guess what happened." Kiba replied with a distracted 'what' as he looked for his folder. "This dickhead checked me out."

"And that's bad because...?"

"Well, he was just so.. I don't know!"

"Dickhead-ish." Kiba helped. Sakura almost replied but the teacher interrupted her.

"Hey, hey! Quiet." Iruka shushed his rowdy students. "This," he pointed, "is Sasuke Uchiha. Treat him well." Sasuke looked icily around the room and stopped at his only acquaintance. He walked to an empty seat behind her and silently slid into it.

Sakura gulped and a tore a sheet of paper out and scribbled quickly and tossed it to Kiba.

**That's him!**

He rolled his eyes and wrote back. **You're mad that **_**he**_** checked you out?**

**Yes!**

**Why?**

**I hate him!**

**Uhm, babe.. you hated me before we went out..**

Sakura shot Kiba a death-glare. He smiled nervously and scratched his head. True, they had gone out in their freshman year but that was so long ago that now they were just good friends. She waved him off and dug a small mirror out of her bag. She angled it to look at the boy behind her. He was staring into space with his head phones placed firmly in his ears.

_'Whatever. He's just some jerk who'll end up dating some slut.'_ She thought to herself. She grabbed her sketch book and began to draw Kiba as he slept. She jolted when the bell rang unexpectedly. Kiba waved and said bye and headed out with the other kids. Sakura sighed and hurriedly began shoving books and papers back into her backpack. She ran to her locker to grab her history book.

"Shit shit shit." she mumbled when she dropped her folder. Papers spread out everywhere.

"Fuck!" she got on her knees and began collecting them.

"Spaz much?"

The girl looked up at glared at the voice. "Fuck off Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked in response. "It's not my fault you're incompetent." He reached down and handed her the last page.

"If you're not careful you're gonna be impotent." She gave her own evil smile. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shut her locker and walked to her class. She sank into the chair between Hinata and Ino. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Did you run into Saskue-san?" Hinata asked. A small nod. "Was he a jerk?" A big nod.

Ino winked at the purple haired girl. Hinata silently sighed and nodded back. A code they used whenever Sakura's life was going to get seriously fucked up. Just like when Kiba came along. Oh wow were those the longest three months of their lives! Sakura must have lost 5 pairs of shoes from chucking them at the guy. And her poor parents had to buy a whole new china set. All those sharp shards of plates..

"Chill Saku, it'll be fine." Ino placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"HE'S SUCH A JERK!" she shrieked. Ino looked down at the paper on the furious girl's desk.

**You have a huge forehead.**

**-Sasuke.**

* * *

YAY!

So yeah. Feedback? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so let's give this another whirl :)

Chapter 2

'_What a stupid, egotistical, stuck up idiot!'_ Sakura thought furiously as she stormed through throngs of students, all bustling to either the cafeteria or the parking lot, where she was heading. Behind her were Hinata, Ino and Naruto. Her usual carload of friends.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called to her friend, "Shikamaru said we're goin' to Mickey D's!"

Sakura nodded and started her car up, waiting on her group to catch up. Ino hopped into the passenger side while Naruto and Hinata climbed into the back. The pink haired girl reversed and sped away from the school.

"Want one?" Ino asked and handing the stressing girl a cigarette. Sakura sighed and nodded.

Yes, she knew smoking was a so-called disgusting habit, but she couldn't help it. The girl suffered from chronic stress! So she lit the cancer-stick up and inhaled as she parked at the fast-food joint.

Naruto yanked Hinata form her seat and ran to the line, complaining about being starving. Ino and Sakura stood next to the door laughing at the adorable couple. They were soon joined Shikamaru and Kiba while Neji and Tenten went inside as well.

"Well, well," Kiba started, "How's your day goin' now Miss Haruno?" Sakura rolled her pretty green eyes and inhaled deeply before replying.

"Still shit, thanks for asking." The group laughed and finished their smokes. As they filed inside, Sakura stayed behind for one more.

She lit another cigarette and exhaled, closing her eyes. She smiled as a ray of sunlight hit her face. It was nice to be alone sometimes. If only the moment lasted longer.

"Got a lighter?"

The girl looked at the speaker and inwardly scowled. Uchiha. Ew. With a silent sigh, she decided to forget the stupid note and nodded. Delicately, she extracted the purple bic and passed it to the boy. They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So, uhm," Sakura started hesitantly "How do you like the school so far?" The boy looked out at sky, and then looked her straight in the eyes, unnerving her.

"It's got some really annoying people." With that he walked off, no food, no second glance, no nothing.

Sakura _fumed_.

She angrily crushed the finished filter and stormed into the building. She plopped down next to Shikamaru and stuffed a handful of his fries into her mouth. The group looked at her inquisitively. The girl was muttering angrily to herself while stealing bits of everyone's food.

"Stupid dickwad! Calling me annoying. Pfft, even stole my lighter." she looked up when she noticed the silence. "What?" she asked.

Kiba snickered and replied "Well looks like Sakura found the love of her life." Sakura growled and chucked a bit of apple pie at his head. He laughed and ate it anyways (5 second rule!)

"Shut up! This isn't a love-hate thing. This is a he's-an-asshole thing."

Ino rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Don't deny the gorgeousness of the boy." Sakura glared at the blonde.

"Do you wanna walk home?" she dared. Ino laughed and shook her head. The group already knew how this would end, even though Sakura had every intention of hating the stranger.

"I'm home!" Sakura called out to the empty house. "Mom?" she asked while opening the fridge. She dug around while waiting for an answer. She closed the door and looked around in vain. She walked into the living room and pulled out her cell phone.

"Ino?"

"_Yo boo! What's up?"_

"I'm bored and lonely!" Sakura wailed pathetically.

"_Me too! Hey, wanna do a girl's night at my house tonight? I can call Hinata and Tenten."_

"Sounds good! Be there in 20." They said their goodbyes and Sakura dashed up to her room. She emptied her backpack onto her bed and stuffed clothes in instead. With a quick check in the mirror, and a note on the counter, she left for her friend's house.

The pink haired girl smiled when she pulled into the driveway. She ran up the steps and rung the bell several times. Ino opened the door within seconds.

"Took you long enough!" she joked. They walked into Ino's spacious room, already containing Hinata and Tenten who were boredly watching t.v. Sakura threw her bag into the corner and slipped her shoes off.

"Alright so what's the plan?" she asked while flopping onto the bed. The girl's hummed to themselves while thinking.

"Movie." Hinata said finally. The girls shrugged and each pulled out their phones, already knowing who they calling.

"Movie! 8! Be there!" They said in unison, laughing as they each hung up.

Tenten smiled and said "Time to get ready!"

So the girls quickly changed from their school clothes. Sakura slipped on a navy tank top, deciding to keep her skinnies, black sandals and a black headband. Hinata went with a white v-neck and silvery lacey vest, shorts and silver sandals. Tenten put on a perfectly fitted red and black flannel shirt and shorts and Ino's vans. Ino changed into a white tank top, shorts, gray cardigan and black flats with a black hat. They smiled accomplishedly at each other and piled into Sakura's car.

Ino grabbed her iPod and hooked it up to the stereo, putting on a Chromeo song called Momma's Boy. The four girls laughed at the lyrics and danced to the beat. They went thru 6 more songs before arriving at the theatre entrance. The quartet walked around aimlessly until they saw the 4 boys… wait… 1, 2, 3, 4... 5!

Sakura paled. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and… Sasuke? She gulped and slowed her pace. Thee three girls continued on without her. They greeted each boy and the entire group stared at the remaining girl. The pink haired girl plastered on a fake smile as she walked up.

"What a nice surprise," she grounded out. Kiba grin devilishly. He stood beside her and slapped a hand on her back.

"I thought you might enjoy this." he sniggered.

Neji, being the ever-mature one, sigh and quietly ushered the group to the line. Sakura stared at the ground, refusing to acknowledge the boy beside her. Her cheeks held a pink tint from frustration and anger. When she got to the front she quickly paid and rushed into the bathroom, dragging Hinata with her.

"Hinata!" she cried desperately "What am I going to do? I can't stand him!" The blue haired girl let out a nervous laugh.

"Uhm, well Sakura-chan, you could just ignore him." she suggested. Sakura bit her lip and paced back and forth. She groaned helplessly.

"What other choice do I have?" she asked rhetorically. She let her 100th sigh that day and glanced into the mirror. She quickly fixed her hair and the pair walked out. Hinata took her spot between Naruto and Neji and Sakura stood next to Ino.

"Alright so I want some popcorn, and twizzlers, and milk duds, and hmm…" Naruto looked at the concession guy (who had quite possibly, the worst acne in human history) then said, "What do you want to drink Hina-chan?" The girl blushed brightly and stuttered.

"U-uhm… Whatever you want N-Naruto-kun." The blonde screwed up his face in thought.

"I can't decided."

"H-how about coke then?" she helped. Naruto grinned and hugged her.

"Perfect!" he declared.

So, once the gang had their sweets, 3 large popcorns, 2 bags of twizzlers, 3 boxes of milk duds, 1 box of nachos and 5 large cokes + 1 diet, they grabbed the top row of seats. Sasuke sat next to Kiba who sat next to Tenten who sat next to Neji who sat next to Hinata who sat next to Naruto who sat next to Shikamaru who sat next to Ino who sat next to Sakura.

'_Well, maybe this will be okay' _she thought while popping a kernel into her mouth, _'At least I'm not sitting next to him.'_

Our favorite pink-haired heroine made it through the movie with no rude comments or violet thoughts about a certain boy. In fact, she felt much better. The teens walked out of the theatre laughing and commenting about the movie. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a death-stick. She felt around for a lighter when a flame popped up and lit it for her. She looked surprised for a second then followed the arm to a pale face.

"You can have it back." Sasuke said as if he were giving her his own lighter. She nodded and slipped it into her back pocket. He looked at her for a moment before getting his own cigarette. He lit his with a shiny silver Zippo. Sakura couldn't see what design it had on it.

"Uhm, how'd you like the movie?" she asked unsurely. He shrugged and blew smoke away from them. By now, their friends had made a circle around Neji's car, leaving the pair alone. She took a hit and thought of what to say.

"You're a pretty good artist." his words startled her. Sakura managed to sputter out a 'what'. He motioned with his head for her to follow him, so she did. They walked to a black Mercedes and he unlocked the driver's side door and ducked in for a moment.

When he reappeared, Sasuke handed Sakura a piece of paper. She looked at it. It was her sketch of Kiba from earlier that day. She smiled and looked up.

"Thanks."

He rose an eyebrow and smirked. "Guess that big forehead has a talented brain behind it." Sakura growled and glared at him as he took a seat, closed the door and sped off, leaving her gripping the drawing in clenched fists. She walked back to her friends and threw the balled up paper at Kiba's head.

"Hey!" he cried, rubbing the spot where it connected. "What'd I do?!"

"You invited that- that," she searched for an unused insult, "that buttface!"

This childish remark made the entire group laugh heartily. Sakura just fumed and head for her car. Ino and Hinata waved goodbye, while Tenten lingered for a quick hug from Neji. So with her "friends" in her vehicle, she started towards Ino's again.

* * *

Yay!


End file.
